


The Dress

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [20]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Loki buys a dress.  For Nora.  Allegedly.





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dianamolloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamolloy/gifts), [sanguineous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineous/gifts), [lotus123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotus123/gifts).

> A drabble.

When Loki had seen it he had to have it. 

By which he meant he had to buy it for Nora. 

It was dazzling. Magnificent. Dramatic. Sophisticated. The kind of dress that when a woman entered a room in it - any room from a throne room to a backroom in a dive bar filled with smoke, drink, and dangerous men - she would not merely be the center of attention. She would rule all.

Nora took one look at it and shook her head, holding in a laugh with the back of her hand. "Oh, oh I love you but no. No. That is not my dress."

Loki was offended, "It is perfect."

Nora kissed him on the cheek, "I agree. I think we both know whose dress that really is. I'm meeting Marissa for coffee, see you for dinner."

That night, Nora returned to find their apartment candlelit, champagne waiting, and her wife's beautiful body draped in feathers and silk. "How do I look?" Lady Loki asked, not really needing an answer but wanting it anyway.

Nora wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling her long neck, smelling faintly of vanilla orchids and woodsmoke, whispering in her ear, "Like my queen," before standing on her toes to kiss her wife, tasting the sweetness of her dark, dark red lipstick, gently stroking the side of her breast that the dress thoughtfully left open to her touch.

**Author's Note:**

> The dress in question - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/462322717998119727/


End file.
